


Hilt Deep In Honey Cake

by bulletincookie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, First Meetings, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Trans Jaskier | Dandelion, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, this is mostly just porn yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletincookie/pseuds/bulletincookie
Summary: A witch seemed to convince an entire village that iron and steel were bad luck. While investigating, Eskel comes to the conclusion that this whole village was mad. And he decided that maybe it was a witch worth going mad for.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 23
Kudos: 281
Collections: Bounce A Coin Bingo





	Hilt Deep In Honey Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with more jaskel, this time an absolutely horny mess of a fic. Special thanks to [jentaro](archiveofourown.org/users/jentaro) for enabling the fuck out of me and letting me make this even hornier and [beeruler](beeruler.tumblr.com) for the absolutely golden title
> 
> Posted for Bounce A Coin Bingo Prompt: Fae AU

Eskel growled as he sat in front of his fire at the end of the day and inspected his gear. His armor was fine, but after running into a particularly nasty earth elemental that seemed to come from nowhere, both of his swords were nearly useless. His silver sword was getting dull anyways, but now it was in pieces in his bag. The only thing it was good for was for selling to a blacksmith as scraps, and his only hope was that he found someone that could make him a new one soon. His steel sword could work in a pinch against a weak drowner, but anything more than that and he’d be fucked. Even his steel sword was dull and on its last leg.

At least the area seemed relatively calm. He couldn’t hear any water nearby, so no drowners or water hags most likely, but that didn’t guarantee it was safe, even if Scorpion was grazing calmly. He came to this realization when he heard leaves rustle just in time for him to look up and see a wolf stalking close. Except the wolf didn’t look like it was stalking to hunt. Its hackles weren’t raised, and its face was relaxed. Scorpion only lifted his head up briefly before going back to grazing. 

The wolf plodded closer to the campfire, its nose raised as it sniffed the air. It didn’t seem interested in Scorpion as much as it was looking and almost inspecting the witcher. Eskel wondered if it smelled the meat he had roasted earlier. He pulled a piece of it out of where he had stored the extra in his bag, and tossed it over towards the wolf.

The wolf stepped closer without fear, and sniffed at the meat for a moment before taking it in its mouth and dashing off with its prize. It hadn’t even sent a mean look or a snarl at him. Odd, but Eskel knew how to count his blessings. 

Eskel pressed his lips in a thin line. “You’re welcome,” he said to the empty air. Well, it wasn’t that much extra meat anyways. 

The next morning, he put out the last ashes of the campfire dutifully and found the road once more to follow it, praying to whatever gods who might listen to a witcher that there was someone who could give him a new sword soon. 

Whether it was his prayers being answered or just what always happens when one picks a direction on a road and follows it, he found a village that he could smell the forge of a blacksmith from just the edges. He followed the scent of fire and smoke, even able to ignore the wary glances he got. It was nothing new, and he needed new swords too much. 

He approached the blacksmith, who was polishing a copper horseshoe. He thought briefly about getting Scorpion new shoes as well, but decided it would be best to make sure the blacksmith would be willing to sell to him first. He hopped off of Scorpion and approached. 

“Hello sir,” he said, trying to force his voice to not sound so gruff. He already set people off with his appearance, he didn’t need to scare the blacksmith off when he needed his help so badly. 

“Witcher,” the blacksmith said with a nod. “What can I do for ya?”

“Need a new silver sword.” Eskel pulled out the shattered remains of his silver sword, and the blacksmith nodded. 

“Aye, can salvage those for scraps. I’ll give you a discount on a new one for it. Just made one last night, witch told me to make one. Guess it was for you.” He went into the building without any further explanation, and returned just a minute later with a sword. Eskel took it from him and tested the balance. 

“Not bad,” he said, impressed. It was a fine sword for a blacksmith in the middle of nowhere. 

“Don’t usually make swords anymore around here, especially not that size, but it’ll get you by,” the blacksmith explained. Eskel could see that. It wasn’t the best, but it was finely crafted and the same size as his old one had been. He took out the coin and handed it over to the blacksmith. However, at finally processing what the blacksmith said, he frowned. 

“You don’t usually make swords?” he asked. “So that means you do not have any steel swords as well?”

The blacksmith’s expression instantly darkened. “No steel here. Take your business out of our village.” 

“What about a simple iron swo—”

“No!” the blacksmith hissed. “No iron or steel in this village.”

Now Eskel was even more confused but also intrigued. “Why not? It’s a sturdy metal, better than silver or copper.”

“It’s bad luck, witch says so.” The blacksmith takes a step back and shakes his head. “Now off with you, before you curse the whole village!” 

Not wanting to offend the blacksmith further, he took his new silver sword and hopped back on Scorpion’s back. Maybe his steel sword would work in a pinch if he came across a particularly vicious squirrel. 

But as he trotted Scorpion through the village, the thought of the witch kept bothering him. The only thing that broke him out of his concentration was a few children singing a rhyme. 

“Howl at the noon sun and dance all around, the witch is here to ease your fears so don’t you make a sound,” one boy sang. 

A girl joined in. “So don’t distress and you’ll be blessed—”

“—as long as you’ve not been naughty,” a second boy finished, and the three of them all laughed. 

Eskel approached them and slipped off of Scorpion’s back to kneel down in front of where they were seated. “Interesting song. Where’d you hear it?” he asked.

“Well the witch taught it to us!” the girl spoke up from where she was weaving blades of grass together. 

“Where could I find this witch?” he asked. He was definitely curious about this “witch” now. It was definitely not something natural, whatever it was. His medallion had been humming with just the faintest trace of magic.

“Oh, we were going to go visit him anyways,” one of the two boys said as they all stood up. “You can come along if you promise to be nice to Mister Jaskier.”

Eskel nodded and stood. “Alright. I promise to be nice to Mister Jaskier,” he said. A mage out here in the middle of nowhere was odd, but maybe not unheard of. Perhaps doing some experiments he wasn’t meant to. “Will you wait here while I get my horse stabled?” he asked. 

The children nodded and Eskel led Scorpion to a hitching post outside of what he assumed to be an inn. He rubbed Scorpion’s nose and waved down the young man that looked to be in charge of attending to all of the horses there. Eskel handed the young man a coin and gestured to Scorpion. 

“Take care of him,” he instructed. The young man nodded, though the color had drained from his face and he looked like he was about to bolt at the sight of the scarred witcher, so Eskel turned and left. He went back to where he had seen the kids, only to find them gone. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. At least the small footprints were fresh and easy to discern, and it wasn’t long before he came across the three children skipping towards the woods he had camped in that morning.

“Leaving a stranger when you agreed to wait is rude,” Eskel gruffed as he caught up to them. 

The children only giggled. “You didn’t tell us how long to wait for,” the girl pointed out. 

“Usually when someone tells you to wait, it means to wait until they get back,” Eskel explained. He tried to come off as patient and calm as he could, not wanting to scare the children, but his patience was being tested. 

“Well you have to be more precise with your words or Mister Jaskier will play pranks on you,” the older boy told him. “He loves to play tricks on new people.”

“I see,” Eskel said, frowning. 

Just as they were entering the woods, the girl stopped and scooped up a shiny rock. She wiped it off with her sleeve and showed it to the others. “D’ya think this would be a good gift?” she asked. The two boys looked at the rock and murmured their agreement.  
  
“A gift?” Eskel repeated.

The girl looked up at him with sparkling eyes and grinned as she held up the shiny rock triumphantly. “You can get anything you want if you bring the witch a gift,” she explained as she continued to lead the way down the path. 

The children and Eskel trailed through the forest, and Eskel worried briefly about such young children wandering through the woods on their own. “You guys know where you’re going?”

“Of course!” the younger boy said. “We go visit Mister Jaskier all the time.”

Eskel’s brow furrowed. “Alone?”

“Sometimes, or with our parents,” the girl said as she skipped along. “The animals here are all real friendly. Mister Jaskier makes sure of it.”

This only made Eskel even more confused. He tried to run through his mental bestiary to think of a creature that would act as a village witch in the middle of nowhere, be able to tame animals on such a large scale, keep the entire village so safe that they have no need for strong sturdy weapons made of iron or steel, claims that it’s bad luck--

The reason hit him just as they made it to a cottage off to the side through some underbrush, barely visible if one didn’t know what they were looking for. Right there playing a lute in the grass, a circle of flowers around him, was a fae. The children giggled and ran up to gather around him. They threw their arms around him, all laughing.

“Mister Jaskier!” the girl said. “We missed you!” 

This “Mister Jaskier” laughed and ruffled their hair after his lute vanished into thin air. He embraced them back so gently for a creature with long, darkened claws on the ends of his fingers, golden horns twisting above his head, bright wings with feathers that shimmered in the sun, teeth too sharp, eyes too bright blue in black sclera--

Suddenly Jaskier paused as he noticed Eskel, his gaze immediately flicking to the swords on his back. He stood, but didn’t seem threatened or worried at all. If anything, he looked curious as he stepped closer. “And who might you be?”

The children shuffled a bit. “Um. He wanted to see you,” one of the boys spoke up. 

“You may call me witcher.” Eskel made a show of unbuckling the two scabbards from his body and dropping them with their swords still sheathed an arm’s length away. He knew how fickle the fae can be, he didn’t want any reason to end up on Jaskier’s bad side. Judging by the size of the golden horns curling up above his head, the size of the feathered wings, gold at the top fading into emeralds and ending in deep sapphire blue near the tips, and the way Eskel’s medallion was humming against his chest, he was an old and powerful fae at that. One misstep, one harsh glare from the fae, and he’d be a pile of ashes. 

Jaskier grinned and spread his arms and wings. It was a glorious display of colors and confidence, so much that Eskel nearly fell to his knees in awe. “Well you’re just in time then, witcher,” Jaskier said. “I just made a berry pie, and it should be done cooling. Would you like to come in and have a slice?”

The children squealed. Suddenly a chorus came from them of “May I have a slice too, Mister Jaskier?” “Yeah, I want a slice!” “Me too!”

Jaskier only laughed and grinned down at the children with his sharp teeth. “Of course you can.”

Eskel ran through his head the list of rules for dealing with fae that he could remember. Be polite, don’t accept food or gifts, don’t give them your name, don’t thank them, and choose your words carefully. Well, shit. It would be rude to turn down food, he was obviously hungry, but he couldn’t accept food or gifts…

Jaskier beckoned Eskel with a tilt of his head before turning and leading the children inside the strangely cozy and homely looking cottage, a long, thin tail sweeping over the soft grass behind him as his hips swayed. The morning light glinted off of the small, jewel-like scales, and Eskel found his feet unconsciously taking him to follow. 

Well if the children trusted this fae, then he probably could too.

Eskel followed inside the cottage, the fae’s massive wings somehow managing to feel like they took up no space at all. The children scurried ahead and hopped up onto some seats at a table, clearly excited. Eskel braced himself for trying to fend off the fury of a slighted fae against some children who weren’t _trying_ to be impolite, they simply were just children excited for dessert. 

Yet Jaskier only gave a warm chuckle at the sight and pulled a seat out for Eskel. He gestured to it with a smile that didn’t seem malicious or clever, only kind, and Eskel only grew more confused. He sat down, words starting to form on his tongue. “Tha—” He paused and cleared his throat. _Don’t thank them_. “This is all very kind of you.” 

This somehow only made Jaskier light up more in delight, and he gave a happy, very nonhuman trill, almost like a _cat_. “Being kind to guests and travelers is very important after all,” he said. “It’s in a witch’s code.” 

The children didn’t seem fazed by the odd noise that just came out of Jaskier’s mouth, in fact they tried to mimic it a bit as Jaskier served up each of them a slice of pie before taking one himself. He whisked an extra chair from…somewhere, and set it next to Eskel to sit primly on it with his plate. 

“A witch’s code. Interesting,” Eskel said slowly. He took a chunk of pie with his fork, but didn’t eat it yet. “What else does this…witch’s code say?”

“Respect the animals!” one boy piped up. His face was already smeared with berry filling and crumbs from the pie. 

“Always return favors,” the girl spoke up. She beamed and procured the shiny rock she had picked up earlier, and held it out to Jaskier. “Here you go! For the pie!” 

“Oh that’s very kind of you,” Jaskier said as he took the rock. He set his plate down to get up and he took the shiny rock over to a bookshelf filled with all sorts of odd ends and trinkets. Some looked priceless, while others were bits of dyed string tied together or shiny rocks. Jaskier set the new rock down next to a golden and ruby brooch that looked like it belonged more in a noble’s estate than in the house of a “witch” in the middle of nowhere. “I think it looks lovely right here. Don’t you?”

The children all enthusiastically voiced their agreement, but it was clear by the way Jaskier’s too-bright blue eyes were looking right at Eskel, seemingly piercing right into his soul, that the fae was waiting for his answer. 

“It is lovely,” Eskel agreed with a tongue too heavy in his mouth. Whatever test that was supposed to be, he apparently passed, because Jaskier smiled and sat back down next to him. 

“Now children, do your parents know you’re here?” Jaskier asked as he started to eat his own slice of pie. 

The children all turned sheepish and looked down at their laps, mumbling out small “no”s. 

“Little ones,” Jaskier said sternly, probably the most aggressive tone he had heard the fae take since meeting him, though it wasn’t anything more than a light scolding tone. “I do appreciate your visiting, your company is wonderful, but you cannot go wandering off with strangers. Even if you know where you’re going.”

The three children all looked down at their plates and pouted, poking at their pie and stuffing pieces in their mouths to avoid saying something. Finally, the girl spoke up. “We apol- apple—” Her face twisted, and the older boy spoke up. 

“We apologize,” he said, beaming when Jaskier gave an approving nod. 

“Your apology is accepted,” he said as he ate the last bits of his pie. “I will walk you all back. However, there is one thing I ask.” 

The children all looked at him with wide eyes. Eskel felt a bit of a chill run down his spine. They all looked ready to agree to whatever this fae asked. His fingers twitched on his fork, wondering if he could possibly sign Yrden fast enough and strong enough to hold back such a powerful fae. 

Jaskier’s eyes flicked over to him, and Eskel realized the fae could sense even the hint of magic gathering in the air around his fingers. Jaskier’s jaw tightened as his gaze sharpened and narrowed. Eskel felt the air crackle around them, though he wasn't sure if that was the fae's doing or the way warmth seeped into his stomach at the sight of those blue eyes turned on him so intensely.

“What do you want Mister Jaskier?” the boy spoke up, and just like that Jaskier’s glowering was gone, replaced by a warm smile again as he turned back to the kids. 

The fae sighed dramatically and pushed his empty plate away. “I’m stuffed after that one slice,” he said. He leaned back in his chair and draped his arm over his forehead, the perfect image of maudlin. “I cannot possibly hope to finish the rest of this pie. But there’s still three slices left, whatever shall I do?” 

Eskel didn’t even have to look up from where he was finally starting to eat his own slice to know that Jaskier was watching him. Another test, then. The children all looked at him with wide eyes as well, then between themselves, as if trying to figure out who would be the one to give up their slice to the stranger. 

“I’ll be fine with just one slice,” Eskel agreed, and he gestured to the half-eaten slice with his fork. “I’m too old, my stomach’s shriveled up. I can’t eat any more than this.”

The children all giggled and held out their plates to Jaskier, who set the last slices on their plates with a flourish. “Have at thee.”

Just like that, the children dug into the second helping and started to ramble on about their morning. 

“I helped mum with breakfast!” one boy bragged. 

“That was very kind,” Jaskier said with a pleased smile. “I’m sure it was delicious, with such generous help put into it.”

“I caught a frog!” the girl spoke up. 

Jaskier nodded. “I ran into that frog just before you arrived,” he said. “He told me of a beautiful young woman who picked him up with the gentleness of a lotus petal.”

Eskel perked up at that. This was actually fascinating, in all of his years he hadn’t been able to talk with a fae, much less such a civil one. So he couldn’t help but blurt out, “Can you speak to all animals? Is it just this forest or everywhere?”

Jaskier looked at him and seemed to light up as well. “All of them, everywhere. But everywhere is a tiring place to be, so I am here.”

Eskel prayed he wasn’t overstepping his boundaries, but the fae seemed delighted at the question. “That must be why the animals are so docile. On my way to the village I came across a wolf. I wondered if it was tamed, the thing didn’t even raise its hackles at me.”

Jaskier waved him off. “Oh no, that was me. I know when unfamiliar travelers come through here, you made me curious.”

“So it was a test?”

“Nothing of the sort. Only to see.”

The question of _see what?_ lingered on Eskel’s tongue, but he knew better than to try to push even more. He didn’t know when this fae’s generosity might run out. Besides, the children were even more excited at the reminder that Jaskier could shift into different animals, and in between bites of their pie they started to try to think of an animal that Jaskier couldn’t turn into. Jaskier nodded and was nearly bragging that he could turn into any animal, even some of the big scary ones that they only heard stories of. 

Once the pie was all gone, which took next to no time for the ravenous children, Jaskier clapped his hands together and smiled. “It’s time for you all to be getting back to your parents, little ones,” he announced. The children whined, and he laughed. “I know, I know, but your parents will get awful worried about you.”

“Can we have a song?” the girl piped up. 

Jaskier seemed to pretend to think it over, though it was obvious he already relented. Finally he nodded and stood. “Since you were all so kind in helping me eat the last of the pie, I suppose I do owe you a song now. Come, to the back.”

The children cheered and raced through a door to the back of the house, while Eskel and Jaskier followed along. Jaskier tossed a wink at Eskel before walking over to an oddly shaped tree stump. It looked more like a throne than a tree, and it was surrounded by what looked like hundreds of little yellow buttercups and dandelions. The children were already seated around the tree stump in the flowers, wide eyed and excited. Jaskier took a seat in the tree stump chair, and the lute appeared in his hands. He plucked at it a bit, then paused and looked at Eskel with a raised brow. Eskel realized he was still standing, and promptly sank down to sit cross-legged in the flowers with the children. Jaskier gave a small, content nod at this and started up his playing. 

Eskel’s eyes fluttered shut as the music floated and wrapped around them. No wonder the children were so insistent on a song, the fae’s playing was unmatched. It wasn’t a song so much as a vision, a dream, playing behind his closed eyelids. A wolf who fell in love with the sun, with the sky that surrounded it and chased it every day until the sun sank beyond the horizon, beyond the sea where the wolf could not follow. The wolf howled at the moon every night, cursing it and blaming it for its love leaving, but every day the sun would return and the wolf would bask in its warmth beside the coast. 

The song drifted to a close, and Eskel slowly blinked his eyes open. The sunlight was a shock to him and he squinted against it, feeling like he was waking up from a comfortable slumber. The lute disappeared from Jaskier’s hands and the fae stood from his seat. Eskel faintly noted that there were more flowers around the tree stump, sprinklings of shockingly red yarrow dotting the buttercups and dandelions. Jaskier seemed just as surprised by the bright red as he glanced around, though the children didn’t seem to think much of it. They only clapped and cooed over the pretty red flowers.

Jaskier seemed to quickly recover from his surprise, and he turned to the children and grinned as he stretched his wings out and put his hands on his hips. “Alright, you have gotten your song. Time to go back to your parents.” The children whined at this, but dutifully followed him anyways as he led the way back to the path. A quick glance back towards Eskel had the witcher walking behind the fae as well. 

Eskel didn't know why he followed Jaskier to the town. Perhaps he was curious what he looked like with a glamour on. Children accepted anything they saw, if it was friendly they didn't see it as scary. But the adults would surely be more rational, they would know Jaskier was a fae if they saw his true form and assume the worst, wouldn't they? But what was he hoping to see from that encounter? Was he hoping to help the villagers? Was he hoping to help this strange fae that baked delicious pie in a cottage in the woods and called himself a witch? 

Turns out, he never had to find out what his answer would be. One by one the children were brought safely home, with Jaskier keeping his same regal fae appearance, and nobody even flinched. One woman even _complimented_ Jaskier on his horns, asking if he polished them that morning (he did, apparently). 

It was then that Eskel came to the conclusion that this whole village was mad. And he was sinking ever deeper into the madness with them all, but couldn't do a thing about it. 

It wasn't any fae magic at work from Jaskier that charmed everyone. Witchers were immune to those charms, and his medallion would have been vibrating much more than the small hum it had weakened to at this point. 

What surprised Eskel even more was the way the parents thanked Jaskier for bringing their children back. One parent gave him a spoonful of honey, which he accepted wholeheartedly. Another parent gave him a tight hug. So physical affection counted as ample payment to this fae. This fae was already so strange, at this point Eskel wasn't sure anything could surprise him anymore. 

At that point, he could have left. He should have left. But when the last child was returned and Jaskier's bright blue eyes were turned on him, any and all resolve disappeared. 

"Would you like me to bring you your swords so you can leave as soon as possible, witcher?" Jaskier asked. 

It took him far too long to find his words. "I can get them myself," he said, then faltered. Shit, he needed to be polite. "But your offer is kind." 

Jaskier nodded and smiled, a hint of…something dancing in his eyes. As if he knew something Eskel didn’t. He probably did, and Eskel cursed himself for that. 

“I haven’t seen a witcher come by this area in years,” Jaskier mused as they walked back into the forest, the cool shade of the trees providing a bit of relief from the hot sun. He had his gaze on Eskel, raking up and down his body and taking him in. “Never met one so handsome in my life, either.”

“You’ve met other witchers?” Eskel asked.

“Before I settled here, yes. I discovered that if there are no monsters, there are no witchers.” Jaskier sighed and his wings ruffled up. “So rude. One tried to attack me without even a ‘hello’ or a ‘how do you do’.” 

“You killed him,” Eskel said, not bothering to ask it as a question. He already knew the answer. 

“Well of course I did.” Jaskier grinned, those sharp teeth striking a small hint of worry in the back of Eskel’s mind, which supplied him with a very helpful image of Jaskier tearing his throat out at any moment and leaving him for dead in those woods. “I cannot let a witcher who was so rude kill me.”

Eskel nodded and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. “It is a good thing that I’m not rude.”

“Good for you, yes. Boring for me,” Jaskier said, and gave a dramatic whine. “These villagers are kind to me, but I cannot have any fun. I may need to move somewhere else soon. Well, that is no trouble of yours. Here we are back at my cottage, where your swords are.”

As Jaskier said, they stepped into the clearing, but Eskel made no move to grab his swords that were still laying on the edge where he dropped them. Jaskier smiled and turned to stand in front of him, his brilliant jewel-like wings stretching a bit around them. Enough that Eskel could easily step away without being trapped, but their presence was still known and surrounded them both.  
  
“Is there something else you needed, witcher?”

“Eskel.” He was just as surprised by the outburst as Jaskier is. He cleared his throat. “You can..call me Eskel.”

Jaskier smiled warmly. “Well, Eskel. Was there something else you needed?”

He might as well try. “I, uh. Never repaid you for the pie. And your generosity.”

“Oh? It was a gift, there is no repayment for it.”

“I know how things work with the fae. Everything is a transaction.” _Physical affection counted as payment._ “So it means that I owe you something in return.” He stepped a bit closer, his hands flexing at his sides. He wanted so badly to touch Jaskier, to put his hands on that waist and pull him closer, but he didn’t dare lay a hand on the fae without invitation. 

Jaskier smiled wider and stepped closer as well. “Hmm, it’s rude to call a gift a transaction. I was merely being kind and welcoming a stranger.”

Shit. Eskel’s eyes widened and he tried to take a step back, but Jaskier’s wings suddenly shot out and blocked his escape. His back connected with the surprisingly soft and plush feathers.

Jaskier stared at him, the mischief that had been dancing in his eyes suddenly dying and his wings relaxed as he took a step back. “I apologize if I read the situation wrong.”

Eskel’s breath caught in his throat. Now it was his turn to step closer once more, a dance of back and forth, neither getting too close. But he took his chances, and let his hands hover over Jaskier’s hips for a breath before he slipped his arms around the fae’s slim waist and pulled him in. 

“If there is no payment I owe you, then let this be a gift,” he murmured, and he ducked his head down to capture Jaskier’s lips in a kiss. He felt those claws lightly skating down the front of his chest before Jaskier’s arms wound around his neck. He heard the light swishing of Jaskier’s tail brushing back and forth over the soft grass and flowers, and he pulled away to let his fingers brush over the scales out of curiosity. They were smooth and soft to the touch, and Jaskier gave a full body shudder at the touch.

“ _Oh_ ,” he whispered, biting his lip. “Your hands…”

“Hm?” Eskel slipped the tips of his fingers under the hem of Jaskier’s undershirt, knowing the vibrations that were brought by his magic. 

“Don’t play coy with me, Eskel. Please,” Jaskier whispered, sinking against Eskel. “Take me to my bed, inside the cottage there.”

Eskel smiled and hefted Jaskier up as the fae gave a small jump up to wrap his legs around Eskel’s waist. Eskel carried him inside easily, even with the horns threatening to gouge an eye out as Jaskier’s lips pressed to anywhere on his jaw and neck that he could reach. 

He went through the only door in the house, into a bedroom that was lavishly decorated. More trinkets adorned the space in here, but Eskel didn’t take the time to look at any of them closely. He deposited Jaskier on the bed and then stepped away as the fae sat up. 

“There. Your request has been fulfilled, fae,” he teased. “You have been taken to your bed.”

Jaskier’s eyes flashed, and a grin spread across his face. “Handsome _and_ clever. I may never let you leave.” Jaskier’s clothes seemed to bleed off of him, fading away into nothing and leaving him bare on the bed. He must have noticed the way Eskel’s breath hitched at the sight of his nude figure, at the cunt between his legs and the small tits on his chest. But before Jaskier could say anything, Eskel pressed a knee into the bed and leaned forward to plant his hands on either side of Jaskier’s hips. 

“I knew the fae are rumored to be beautiful,” Eskel whispered. “But you must be the most gorgeous of them all.”

Jaskier gave a wordless whine. “Take your clothes _off_ already.”

Eskel stood back up to make quick work of stripping down as Jaskier slid back onto the middle of the bed. Once he was bare as well, he climbed onto the bed to hover over Jaskier. He leaned down and trailed his lips up Jaskier’s neck, until he was able to nip at the point of his ear. “You’re making a lot of demands,” he rumbled. He could feel the tremble Jaskier gave under him at that, and he purposefully slipped his hand on Jaskier’s thigh, his thumb just barely pressing into the inside of it. 

Jaskier gasped and his head tilted back, exposing his throat. Eskel took the opportunity to lean in and press a kiss to his pulse. He slipped his hand up further, the tips of his fingers teasing at Jaskier’s folds. 

“Fuck!” Jaskier cried, his hips bucking up. The light vibrations coursing through Eskel’s hands were almost too much, and Eskel even pulled away. It was then that he finally noticed Jaskier’s wings were gone. 

“Your wings,” he noted. “Where did they go?” 

“I can make them disappear so I can lay on my back, is that really what’s important right now?” Jaskier hissed out, his legs spreading and his hips lifting up in an attempt to get Eskel back to touching him. 

“Would you prefer to lay on your side or stomach so you can—”

“ _No_.” Jaskier growled and pressed the tips of his claws against Eskel’s chest. Not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave small indents. 

“If you insist.” Eskel leaned down to pull Jaskier into another kiss. He moved his hand back between Jaskier’s legs to spread his folds, rubbing through the slick mess with his middle finger. He broke the kiss to hear the nearly musical moan that Jaskier gave at that, his cock throbbing at the noise. 

“Damn, you’re gorgeous,” he whispered as he sank a finger inside of him. “I’m supposed to be immune to a fae’s charms, you know.”

A breathless laugh escaped Jaskier as the fae gripped at the pillow under his head. “I’m not doing anything, witcher.”

“I know.” Eskel curled his finger up, delighting in the pleased moan it earned him and the way Jaskier’s hips bucked up. He thrust his finger in and out a few times before teasing his index finger at his entrance, the digit sinking in so easily on the next thrust it made him moan with Jaskier. 

“Look at you,” he whispered, already feeling breathless. “So open and ready for me. Could just fuck you right now.” 

“Then hurry _up_ and do so already.” Jaskier brought a leg up to bring the heel of his foot down on Eskel’s back, though it didn’t land hard. 

“No,” Eskel said simply. He drove his fingers in harder, delighting in the way Jaskier’s body quaked. “I want to fuck you while you’re still sensitive from coming on my fingers.” He curled his fingers up as he pressed his thumb to Jaskier’s clit and hissed, “Now _come_.” 

The shout of pleasure coming from the fae nearly made Eskel buckle right there, as Jaskier’s walls clenched hard around his fingers and his legs automatically clasped around Eskel’s waist in a death grip. Eskel suddenly wished for those thighs to be squeezing around his head, and filed that thought away from later. He gave a few more shallow thrusts with his fingers until Jaskier collapsed, boneless, onto the bed. Breaths left him in harsh pants littered with small noises, and he squirmed a bit when Eskel finally drew his hand out. 

Jaskier didn’t open his eyes again until Eskel was hovering over him once more, and his cock was pressing into his hip. 

“Can you go for more?” Eskel asked, his clean hand brushing a sweat-damp lock of hair away from Jaskier’s face. His thumb rubbed lightly at where the golden horn met his skin, and Jaskier hummed and leaned into the touch. 

“I was promised I would be fucked while I’m still sensitive,” Jaskier mumbled, sounding half drunk. Eskel chuckled and reached down to line himself up, and he pushed in with small, shallow thrusts until he was fully seated in the fae. Jaskier hooked his arms around Eskel’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss that had no right being as soft as it was, not when this was just— Eskel wasn’t sure what it was. A one night stand? Repayment for the pie?

Eskel rolled his hips, a sinuous movement that drew out a moan from Jaskier that he wanted to keep in his head forever. He was getting far too attached to Jaskier than he ever should. Regardless of knowing that Jaskier stayed here, playing village witch to these people, he was also a fae. A creature that could never be tied down, not without dire consequences. But his heart clearly didn’t get the memo yet, and the confession he so badly wanted to blurt out was barely held back on his tongue. 

Jaskier moved with him, his hips lifting and pressing back to meet Eskel’s gentle thrusts. Jaskier trembled under him, and Eskel could feel his claws digging into his back. Scars he would gladly bear, and show to the world. Not to show off the nature of the being he had taken, but proof of the way he took Jaskier so fully apart, and how Jaskier took him apart in turn. 

A part of him knew he could wreck Jaskier even more, and he wanted to see how Jaskier looked, exhausted and blissed out beyond speaking. So with one last kiss shared, he sat up on his knees and got a more firm hold on Jaskier’s hips. He pulled Jaskier up with him, until only Jaskier’s upper back and shoulders were on the bed, and snapped his hips forward. Jaskier choked on a gasp, his claws digging into the pillows at his head. 

He set a fast pace of slamming his hips into the fae, the grunts he pulled from Jaskier with every thrust music to his ears. He knew Jaskier wasn’t delicate, he was a being even more powerful than Eskel. The thought of leaving bruises on Jaskier’s waist made him moan, the idea of leaving his mark on this powerful fae who willingly let Eskel fuck him into the bed so hard that the frame creaked dangerously with every snap of his hips. 

“Fuck— _Eskel_!” Jaskier cried, and Eskel groaned as he felt Jaskier shake apart under him again. He slowed to give Jaskier a brief reprieve, though it was as much for himself as well, to hold off his own orgasm by a few thin threads. But Jaskier had other plans, even still panting hard as he was, as he growled playfully at him and kicked his heel into Eskel’s hip. “Oh no, don’t you dare stop. Put your back into it and don’t hold back, you gorgeous witcher.”

That made the dam constructed of string inside Eskel break, and he growled and threw himself into fucking Jaskier as hard as he could. His own moans almost drowned out Jaskier’s gasps and cries, and he pulled Jaskier down on his cock as hard as he could as he shook through his own orgasm, panting and moaning Jaskier’s name. 

He finally slipped out, biting his lip and holding back the urge to do it all over again at the sight of some of his spend dripping out of Jaskier, mixed with Jaskier’s own cum. He only managed to stay upright long enough to take the rag that Jaskier held out to him, gingerly wipe them both off with it, and let the fae take care of making it disappear as he flopped down onto the bed. He felt like he had run a mile, it wasn’t often he didn’t need to hold back with a bedpartner. 

Eskel tried to will his limbs to work, to get out of the bed he had overstayed his welcome in and leave. But then a warm body was snuggling up to him, and he only managed to get his body to work long enough to sling an arm around Jaskier and tug him close. 

“May I rest here for a few hours?” he mumbled, not bothering to open his eyes. He heard the small laugh come from Jaskier, and smiled in return. 

“You may rest here for as long as you desire, Eskel,” Jaskier replied back smoothly. “My home will always be open to you.” 

Eskel gave an appreciative hum and opened his eyes just long enough to press a kiss to the top of Jaskier’s head. “That is quite valuable to a witcher.” 

“I am aware,” Jaskier replied. “Sleep now, darling.” 

Eskel fell asleep to a soft lullaby hummed in his ear and claws lightly combing through his hair. Had he been in a more right mind, he would have known not to fall asleep around a fae. He should have simply meditated, but something in him relaxed entirely around Jaskier. He felt he could trust this fae, which he knew Vesemir would tan his hide over that if the old wolf found out. 

But there was nothing to worry about. He woke up content and more well rested than he had in forever, comfortable with his head in the fae’s lap. Jaskier was still bare, and Eskel turned his head to nuzzle into his thigh. Those gentle claws combed through his hair again. 

“Poor witcher, you must have been so tired,” Jaskier cooed, his claws scratching over his scalp just enough to make him feel like a tamed wolf. 

“Mhm.” He couldn’t find his words just yet, so that would have to do as an answer. He hoped Jaskier didn’t get angry at him for being rude and not responding correctly.

But Jaskier, in his odd amounts of patience for a fae, only continued to scratch his head and tease out any tangles that might have formed in Eskel’s sleep. He thought about this, how generous and kind Jaskier had been, no loopholes or double standards in his words. He hadn’t used Eskel’s name against him, though Eskel hadn’t given it to him and only told him to be called that. Yet Jaskier didn’t ask for it, he didn’t ask for anything from Eskel. He tried to figure out how to form all of these thoughts and curiosities into a question, to ask why Jaskier was so different for a fae than what he had always read about. 

Instead, what came out was, “You’re an odd fae.”

That earned him a light laugh, like the tinkling of bells. He wanted to hear that laugh for the rest of his life. 

“You’re an odd witcher,” Jaskier fired back. “Not once have you asked about my motives or reason for being here.”

“You aren’t hurting anyone.” Eskel pulled away to roll onto his back and stare up into those bright blue eyes, stark against black sclera. “You’re smart. Sentient, as my friend would call it. It’d be rude to kill you for existing peacefully and helping villagers.”

“Is that your morals speaking?” Jaskier asked. He leaned over Eskel, grinning with those too-sharp teeth. He lightly scraped the points of his claws down Eskel’s chest, leaving thin, raised marks in their wake. “Or is there a more personal purpose for staying your swords? You have not once asked to have them near. I could have killed you at any moment I wished.”

Eskel smiled and crossed his arms behind his head. “Witchers don’t die in their beds,” he mused. “But dying in a fae’s bed after having great sex and a nap, that doesn’t sound too bad. Got a request before you kill me though.”

Jaskier threw his head back and laughed again. “A very odd witcher indeed. What is your request then?”

Eskel slipped a hand from behind his head so he could trail his fingers up along Jaskier’s thighs. “I’d like to be smothered by your thighs while eating you out before I die.”

That made the mirth from Jaskier’s face instantly die and get replaced by surprise and confusion. “What?”

“What?” Eskel sat up, his brow furrowed. “You know, oral? Putting my tongue in you?” He held up two spread fingers and flicked his tongue between them as a demonstration.

“I’m not naive, I know what that is, I—” Jaskier gritted his jaw as his wings fluffed out. He tapped his fingers against his leg with no rhythm. “What are the terms?”

“Terms?”

“What are you hoping to get from it?”

That shattered something in Eskel, and he took Jaskier’s hand in his own. “This is not a contract, or— or a job.” He leaned in, his free hand coming up to cup Jaskier’s cheek. Jaskier met him for a brief kiss, the fae’s wings smoothing down just barely. “Please, let me.”

“You know using such open-ended words and requests is dangerous with a fae,” Jaskier said, but his eyes were half-lidded and he leaned in to press their foreheads together. 

“I trust you,” was all Eskel whispered back, and Jaskier shivered. The fae’s wings disappeared in the blink of an eye, and he laid on his back on the bed with his legs splayed. 

“Come here, witcher,” he whispered, his voice breathless. 

Eskel wet his lips and wasted no time before laying between Jaskier’s legs, nosing at the thatch of dark hair there. He took a deep breath of the scent of arousal, heady and thick, and slipped his arms under Jaskier’s thighs to pull him closer and hold onto the outside of his hips. He could feel the way Jaskier was trying to hold back his trembling, his tail lashing under him as Eskel’s breath ghosted over his skin. He turned his head and nipped and kissed at the inside of Jaskier’s thighs, slowly making way up until his tongue was teasing at Jaskier’s clit, drawing a sharp hiss from the fae. 

“Good?” he murmured, chancing a brief glance up. Jaskier’s hands were twisted in the sheets, and Eskel could already hear the way they were ripping under his claws. At a low hum and nod from Jaskier, he dove back in to repeat the motion. He spread Jaskier’s lips with his thumb to tease his clit more, just barely flicking the tip of his tongue over it before lapping around it. Jaskier jerked and cursed, and Eskel took it as his cue to keep going. 

He lapped at Jaskier’s entrance, his own moan echoing Jaskier’s. He knew the fae tasted sweet, he could tell by the thick scent of him in the air, but the combined tastes of him and Eskel’s own release made Eskel lose all plans of teasing to dive his tongue in as deep as he could go. It earned him a choked gasp and a high whine, and he slipped two fingers in and spread them to try to get his tongue deeper, to lick out as much of the taste of both of them and commit it to memory. 

“ _Eskel—_ ” Jaskier’s thighs pressed around his head, holding him in and trying to draw him deeper. Eskel could feel the slick and spit dripping down his chin, but couldn’t bring himself to care. If anything, it made his cock throb harder as he pulled his tongue out just long enough to give a small suck to his clit again, rubbing his fingers up and making Jaskier squirm. He tried different paces, earning all kinds of noises from Jaskier. Flicking his tongue fast over his clit while rubbing hard on his walls earned him a tremble and high-pitched whines, while slow, broad sweeps of his tongue and short thrusts of his fingers drew out breathy sighs and moans as Jaskier tugged at his hair and tried to pull him in closer. 

He settled into an easy rhythm of the two, occasionally breaking it to lick between his fingers. Jaskier’s moans and whimpers were coming shorter and shorter with every harsh pant and gasp for breath as his release got closer. He gave one last hard suck on Jaskier’s clit and Jaskier cried out as his back arched and his thighs tightened hard around Eskel’s head. His walls clenched around Eskel’s fingers, and Eskel couldn’t hold back a moan of his own as he remembered how it felt to have that warmth tight around his cock.

“ _Please_ ,” Jaskier panted out as his legs relaxed, hanging off of Eskel’s shoulders instead. “Inside me.”

Eskel drew his fingers out and flipped them on the bed, sitting up with Jaskier in his lap. The fae wasted no time in lifting himself up to sink down onto his cock, his wings reappearing and folding out in a beautiful display of colors that Eskel wished he was a bit more sound of mind to appreciate. But as it was, all of his thoughts were empty save for what spilled from his mouth about how good Jaskier felt, how breathtaking he was. After that, it was only a matter of a handful of hard thrusts until he came inside the fae, his own arousal at too high of a fever pitch to think about holding back and drawing out the pleasure longer. 

He hissed out a long breath as he slumped against Jaskier, his soft cock slipping out when he shifted to get more comfortable. Jaskier nuzzled the side of his head as his claws danced over Eskel’s back. Eskel’s fingers traced over Jaskier’s wings, smoothing over the downy feathers and reveling in their softness and the way the sunlight from the window glinted over them. Jaskier gave a happy hum at the feeling, so Eskel continued to pet over his wings. 

After several minutes of only their soft panting filling the air, Jaskier finally spoke up. “Will you return?” 

Eskel hesitated. This was a bit out of the way of his usual route, and there never seemed to be any contracts in this area. At least now he knew why, of Jaskier keeping the area safe. It would be good for him too to return periodically, to ensure that Jaskier was still alive and well. He pressed a kiss to the fae’s collarbone. “I will.”

A relieved sigh left Jaskier, and it made Eskel’s heart warm. “Good.”

* * *

It took him until the next morning to finally leave the area once more, but not before spending another few rounds in bed with Jaskier and giving him one last kiss, fierce and filled with the promise of returning. 

“Keep your wit as sharp as your swords,” Jaskier murmured to him, and Eskel smiled at the small bit of magic washing over him. He couldn’t tell what it was, but he assumed it was a fae’s way of saying goodbye. He kissed Jaskier’s forehead and left, marking the spot down on his maps the moment he got back to Scorpion. The young man had replaced Scorpion’s steel horseshoes with copper ones, for the superstition Jaskier had given them about steel being bad luck, but he didn’t mind. 

Yet, he couldn’t help but wonder if steel may have actually been bad luck. It seemed like wherever he went now, he was getting much more fortunate. Not often, but when it really counted. An innkeeper giving him a discounted rate when he was low on coin, a husband paying him extra for bringing his wife back safely after she was chased and trapped in a cave by some wolves, a merchant giving him extra food for the same price. 

He didn’t think much of it the first few times it happened, but then it kept happening. Small things that added up to his success and wealth, leaving him not overflowing with coin but enough to be comfortable. The only thing his luck didn’t extend to, it seemed, was with romantic advances or even with brothels. Even the more adventurous of women shied away from him. After a while, and because he had money to spare, he had gone into a brothel to try to work off some steam. The madam immediately turned him away on account of there supposedly not being any girls available, but he couldn’t hear a lot going on in the rest of the building. Before he left, he could have sworn he saw her fierce gray eyes flash a too-bright blue for a split second. 

So he stayed away from brothels. No matter, it helped him save coin anyways. The memories he had of Jaskier were still fresh and vivid enough in his mind that his hand was enough. 

But the odd events kept happening as the days and weeks dragged on. And the more they happened, the more he tried to watch and remember. Figuring out a pattern was the best way to determine what he was up against after all. 

He really shouldn’t have been surprised when he started to look closer. The closer he watched, the more he thought he caught a glimpse of blue, a rustle of a wing, a brush of a tail against his leg. And the more he noticed this when the odd things kept happening to him, the more he caught them even on his own in the middle of a forest. He sat mindlessly wheedling a stick until the embers died down, then sat on his knees under a tree to meditate. Just before his mind slipped down into that pleasant warmth and floating sensation, he swore he felt a brush of claws through his hair and a gentle nudge leading him to rest his head on a strong, warm thigh. When he would wake up and take care of his morning wood, he felt a pair of clear blue eyes boring holes into him.

He wondered if it was really Jaskier that was following him, or something else. So one night, when he sat down on the surprisingly clean bed in an inn with his coinpurse still heavy, an idea came to him as a breeze blew through the slightly open window and brought the scent of light flowers with it. 

Eskel rushed outside and down the streets, hoping that the sun wasn’t low enough in the sky for bakers to close up just yet. He managed to find one, who had what he was looking for. He dropped a few extra coins into the baker’s hand and carried the delicate cargo to his inn room again. The scent of flowers still lingered, and it even seemed to coil around him a bit. He set the honey cake down on the table, arranging the wooden fork next to it. 

He cleared his throat and couldn’t help the small grin that was on his face. “Thank you, Jaskier,” he called out to the empty room. He gave the honey cake a small nudge before stripping down and falling asleep. 

In the morning, he woke with his fae naked next to him, curled up and snoring softly. He smiled and ducked his head down to capture Jaskier’s lips in a brief kiss to wake him. He felt his chest warm at the way Jaskier hummed and slowly stretched out, his wings ruffling a bit, as he woke up. Eskel drew an arm around him to pull Jaskier closer, only to get a hiss and a sharp kick to the shin a moment later. 

“You bastard!” Jaskier snapped as he surged up and sat on the bed. “I would have taken it you know! You didn’t have to say that to make me take it!”

Eskel smiled and sat up to lean in, his fingers trailing along Jaskier’s thigh. “For thanking you? Well then, fae. I’m. _Sorry_.” 

Realization slowly dawned on Jaskier’s face, and he echoed Eskel’s grin with a smirk of his own. “You know you need to use more precise terms. An apology with no precise meaning just lets me ask for anything I want in return.” 

“I know,” Eskel whispered. 

Jaskier’s grin turned feral, and he uncrossed his legs to plant his feet on the bed and spread his legs to bare his cunt to Eskel. “If you are sorry, then come and make it up to me.”

Eskel laid on the bed and buried his head between those strong thighs, stroking up and down his legs as he licked up into Jaskier’s folds just as he had those weeks ago. He felt like a starving man in the desert, unable to bury his head deep enough in Jaskier’s cunt as he licked and sucked everywhere he could get his lips on. Jaskier jerked and whined under him, held tight in place this time by Eskel’s grip on his hips. Those claws held onto Eskel’s hair, pricking just barely into his scalp, and Eskel felt an overwhelming sense of relief. It was as if this was where he was supposed to be, Jaskier close and holding onto him. 

He forced himself to pull away to pant for breath, and his gaze flicked up to meet Jaskier’s eyes. “I missed you,” he whispered, his thumbs stroking over the jut of Jaskier’s hips. 

“I never left, darling. You’re mine now,” Jaskier murmured back, his hands leaving his hair to caress his jaw. Eskel leaned into the touch, enjoying the softness, but then Jaskier gave him a small tug down towards his cunt again, and he grinned. 

“Needy,” he teased. He ducked his head down to lick in a long stripe, delighting in the gasp it earned from Jaskier. 

“Just want my payment,” Jaskier whispered out, far too breathy to sound convincing. Eskel hummed and switched between licking into him and slipping his fingers inside to thrust them in and rub at his walls as Jaskier writhed. 

He turned Jaskier into a boneless mess by the time he was done, not sure how many times exactly Jaskier came. He finally stopped when the fae gave him a tired nudge with his foot and a wordless whine. He pulled away, giving his jaw a small rub and shaking out his hand. He had started to cramp up a bit by then, despite his witcher endurance, but it was worth it for the sight of Jaskier sprawled on the bed, every muscle loose and his chest heaving.

Eskel laid down on his side next to him, and Jaskier turned towards him to snuggle up to him. Eskel’s erection pressed into his thigh, and he tried to wrap his fingers around it to get Eskel off too, but it was clear his limbs weren’t going to be working properly any time soon. Eskel gave a small chuckle at the way Jaskier was only able to just barely move his arm. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he assured him. He had wanted to at least try to stroke one out while Jaskier was beside him, but his wrist was too tired from getting Jaskier off. Maybe after a nap, he silently decided.

“No, no, I want you to,” Jaskier mumbled. “Just— here.” He turned over and gave a small wiggle until his back was to Eskel’s chest and Eskel’s cock was pressing against his lower back. “Come on my witcher, I want to feel you in me.”

“Your witcher,” Eskel repeated softly as he guided Jaskier to lift a leg up. “I like the sound of that.” He lined himself up and slowly pushed in, his cock sliding in easily from how loose and slick Jaskier was. Eskel gave a soft moan and tried to press a kiss to Jaskier’s shoulder, but the sleepy air between them was contagious and it only was a brief brush of his lips. Jaskier hummed in response and snuggled back closer, a quiet sigh leaving him as Eskel gave a small thrust against him. 

“Slowly, darling,” Jaskier whispered, one hand moving behind him to tangle his fingers in Eskel’s hair. 

“Couldn’t go fast if I wanted to,” Eskel rumbled. It was true, he couldn’t do much more than small shifts of his hips, barely drawing an inch out of Jaskier before nudging back in. He slipped one arm under the pillow under Jaskier’s head, and his other hand slowly trailed up and down the center of Jaskier’s torso, brushing through the soft hair there and drawing a small whimper from Jaskier when he cupped one of his tits in his hand. 

Jaskier’s hand slipped from Eskel’s hair to lay in front of himself instead, his fingers just barely brushing over Eskel’s. “You’re so good to me darling,” he murmured, his words slurred. “Never met someone so willing to lay with a fae.”

“What can I say? I’m an odd witcher,” Eskel whispered against his neck. 

That earned him a quiet chuckle from Jaskier. “That you are— mmh.” He craned his head back a bit and sighed out another breathy moan as Eskel rolled his hips into him again. “You make me feel so _good_. Want to keep you _forever_.”

“Want to be kept by you forever,” Eskel breathed. The thought should not turn him on as much as it did, of Jaskier whisking him off to his cottage in the woods, keeping him there. No more being a witcher, only simply tending to their garden, baking pie, and hearing his fae play the lute and weave the most intricate and beautiful stories in a song on his tree stump throne. 

“I couldn’t do that to you, you would get bored.” Jaskier arched against him and whined. “ _Oh_ , do that again.”

“This winter,” Eskel said, his voice choking off in a small grunt. “I— usually winter at Kaer Morhen. Don’t do anything. Can spend it with you.”

“ _Please_ ,” Jaskier gasped. Eskel didn’t know whether the plea was for him to spend the winter with him instead, or to keep going, but his addled brain didn’t care. He silently promised to himself to get plenty of coin, to find something shiny for Jaskier as a gift for when he appeared on his doorstep at the end of autumn. He’d have to send a letter ahead to Kaer Morhen to let the others know not to worry. He couldn’t remember the last time he wintered somewhere other than the old keep, though it might have been because his mind was too focused on the warm waves of pleasure that washed over him and receded in a steady rhythm. 

“My fae,” he murmured. The pleasure didn’t quite peak yet, not with keeping such a slow and shallow pace, but the way Jaskier’s breath came in soft pants as he clenched around Eskel, it was bringing him higher than any orgasm could. In fact, when he finally came with a stutter of his hips and a low grunt, it almost felt like an afterthought to the heat already pulsing through him. 

Jaskier whimpered at the feeling, and he slipped his hand down to rub at his clit to bring himself to another peak, trembling like a leaf against Eskel. 

“I thought you didn’t have any more in you,” Eskel teased softly, his hand rubbing up and down over Jaskier’s stomach. 

“I recovered,” Jaskier mumbled, though Eskel could hardly understand him from how slurred his words were. The witcher smiled and pressed a kiss behind his pointed ear. 

“Sleep?” he asked. Jaskier gave a small “mhm” in response, and he tried to move to pull out, only for Jaskier’s claws to dig into his thigh. 

“Don’t move,” Jaskier mumbled, and even snuggled closer against him. 

Eskel settled against him once more and relaxed. He could never deny his fae anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked it!!


End file.
